Naru: The Princess of Darkness
by Oblivions Boatman
Summary: Naru was betrayed by those which she cared about, but she found sanctuary in the dark now she is the Pirncess of The shadows and the true ruler of the heartless. Fem.naruxRiku pairing/ response to challenge by edelta88
1. Chapter 1

**Story start**

It was a rainy day in Konoha, something that wasn't all that common. People were inside their homes, the bars, anyplace they could party really as it had been two years since their victory in the fourth great shinobi war. However the was one person not inside, not celebrating with her friends, instead she was in the woods of the forest of death. She stood at a tall height of 6' 2" with a D-cup chest and an hourglass figure to go with it. Skin as pale as porcelain, long crimson hair so shiny and smooth that it looks like a river of blood fell from her head down to her thighs with two bangs framing her heart shaped face, her whisker like birth marks that had thickened somewhat from the six simple lines she had in her childhood, but her eyes were the most unique, her left eye, a royal amethyst, the right as blue as a sapphire. Eyes that once shined with such purity and innocence were now as dull as coal.

**Naru Pov**

I don't know how far or how long I walked all I knew is that I couldn't, wouldn't go back to the village. "Why?" I whispered, "Why did they do this?"

**Chosha rirīsu: Furasshu bakku no jutsu**

**End Pov**

_Naru was in a good mood she was finally old enough to get her inheritance her bachan had held it off so that it would be a celebration in time of the anniversary of her defeat of Madara, the only down side of that was that after the fight Kurama went back to his old routine of trying to kill her and escaping the seal. But she wasn't about to let that get her down as she searched the village for her boyfriend Sasuke. Yes you heard right after the final battle and keeping her promise to Sakura she was the one to hook up with the one she playfully called a teme not any of his fan girls. _

_However he wasn't in any of the training grounds the uchiha compound or in any of his usual haunts. So she was now headed to Tsunade's office to see if she knew the whereabouts of her rival turned boyfriend. When she got to the hokage tower she decided to give her a little surprise for old times' sake, and by 'little surprise' she mean scare any kind of drunken stupor from the old woman. To do this she activated a seal she made that completely conceals her chakra signature. She quickly makes her way to the window outside her office, she glanced in and was surprised almost everyone was there Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato; the only people she didn't see were Hinata , Shino, Anko, and the Konohamaru Corps, She cracked the window open out of curiosity to see what they were talking about._

"_Okay" Tsunade started, "we need to figure out what to do about Naru Uzumaki." This line confused the mini Kushina, but now Kakashi spoke up "Hokage-sama it's obvious that the demon has grown too powerful we need to kill the beast immediately" Naru couldn't believe what she was hearing her __**friends **__were plotting to kill her? She could only watch numb as everyone nodded their heads. She froze completely as she heard __**Sasuke**__ her__** boyfriend, **__speak next. "And when can I stop this despicable act of loving her?" "Yeah I want to go public with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura all but shouted. _

_Oh how those words __**shattered **__Naru she couldn't take it she silently cried as everyone she cared about plotted her demise. She heard Yamato speak up "I say we extract kyubi and seal it in a child loyal to Konoha so that it can be safely trained in secret like Konoha's weapon should be." "What will we tell those demon lovers?" Asuma questioned." We'll tell them that she lost control of the Kyubi in a spar and we had no choice but to kill her." Kakashi said._

"_Alright I'll send her on a 'mission' to go a good ways away from Konoha so that you all may ambush her and extract the Kyubi, dismissed."_

_As the jonin and chunin left a nurse came in. "Tsunade-sama your presents is required at the hospital immediately, a jonin critically injured himself during training." "Very well I'm on my way." Soon all was quiet. After that conversation Naru knew she couldn't stay in konoha so she snuck into the office and started to search for her inheritance. After about half an hour of searching she finally found it in the one place that would have had her slap her face if not for her current state of mind, behind her father's portrait. However she just took it and ran._

**Chosha rirīsu: Furasshu bakku no jutsu: kai**

This led to where we are as she walked through the wood not caring where she was going she only knew she wanted to get away from konoha she would have gone farther had she not tripped over a stone. Unable to find the will to stand up she just curled up and cried as everything came back to her mind.

**Naru pov**

I couldn't take it, the pain was too much. 'I did so many things, spent so much effort to be accepted and for what? To be betrayed, for everything I've worked so hard to gain to be fake!' I mentally yelled as I let all my emotions loose. I don't know how much time has passed by all I knew was the pain of betrayal. I decided to open my parent's letters hoping to find some comfort in their thoughts. I opened the yellow scroll first.

_Dear Naru,_

_If you are reading this that means you are eighteen or a jonin hopefully the later I wrote this letter to explain about your inheritance you get from me and the reason I sealed kyubi inside you I'm sure that by now Jiraiya-sensei has taught you the Rasengan__**, **__however the Rasengan is an incomplete technique I had originally planned on add in an element to it but I didn't have the time to do it so I'll leave that to you._ 'Heh been there done that' I idly thought. _Any way the next is my knowledge in fuinjutsu which I have sealed in this scroll and when you've mastered that you will be ready to learn the hiraishin no jutsu. Now on to the kyubi The demon did not attack us of its own free will it was controlled by a strange man in a mask When I called on the Shinigami to seal the Kyubi I could have sealed it in the shinigami's stomach with me but I knew that it's power would give you a little extra kick to help fight that man. I also knew that you would use that power properly and lead konoha to prosperity._

_You're Father, Minato Namikaze_

Just like that all my sadness was gone but in its place was only one thing: rage, simple and undeniable rage. As I stared at the scroll I felt my nails and canines sharpen my hair grow wild and the malice of Kurama's chakra fill me as my hatred for my father grew he was more concerned of konoha's wellbeing than my own, he was more concerned about konoha having a weapon than my choice! I quickly tor up his letter and destroyed the knowledge of the hiraishin ultimate technique be damned. I was scared to read my mother's letter, but I needed to know and get it over with.

_Dear Naru-chan,_

_I'm sorry I'm not able to be there for you I tried to get your father to just drag the kyubi down with him but he was more concerned about konoha's wellbeing to listen please forgive me for not being able to stop him unfortunately I don't have much to make up for it just a kenjutsu style called dark slayer style. Please be careful when you use it and be sure to eat healthy foods because I'm pretty sure you got my obsession with ramen Dattebane!_

_Your loving mother, Kushina Uzumaki_

At the end of that letter I felt like my heart was going to burst, my mother loved me, not the village, me. It was such a relief to find some good news after all that's happened today. But still thinking of konoha just brought back the pain exhausted I leaned back into a tree and let my eyes close as sleep came.

Chapter end

Next time Dark awakening


	2. Authors note

Hello sorry for not getting back until a month later but lately life didn't give me a curve ball it gave me a god damn sucker punch thanks to school, my senior exit project, getting stuff in order, and other things I have almost no time to write no time to write and while I was writing what little of chapter 1 I could I've realized that I'm out of touch with the kingdom hearts and Naruto saga so when I can I'm going to fix that and I've noticed that I was just going to make naru super powerful but I asked myself 'how does she get that powerful?' So I'm going to start over from the beginning of naruto and make this a series going thru Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, then go thru kingdom hearts and kingdom hearts 2 as soon as I can catch up with life. And as for you *looks at hoard of lawyers*

Me: I thought I told you people I'm new to this that's why I forgot a disclaimer SUMMONING: LEGION OF FANGIRLS!

Said fan girls arrive in a huge poof of smoke

Me: They said Sasuke is GAY!

*watches with sadistic glee as they run screaming from rabid fan girls*

Me: *cackles madly* later all


End file.
